


I'll follow the sun

by bleulily (winterfells)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Love Letters, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sun and moon imagery, winter solstice festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/pseuds/bleulily
Summary: Keith stared in awe as Lance’s face marks lit up even brighter than usual, the golden light emanating from them gracing Keith’s cheeks and forehead and nose. He looked so happy, and so dazzling, and so beautiful--the most beautiful Keith had ever seen someone be. Lance smiled and cupped Keith’s hands in his, his eyes trained on the water Keith was holding, and Keith’s cheeks felt warm and his breath caught, and he knew in that moment. He knew.





	I'll follow the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aknightley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aknightley/gifts).



> Some friends and I did a little secret santa exchange, and this is the little fic I wrote for Meagan! It's based on the prompt "some sort of fantasy klance au but set in winter, any kind of party / festival / tradition you want as long as there's some bundling up in cloaks and cuddling for warmth (and there's at least one kiss)"
> 
> Many thanks to [ Paria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laallomri/pseuds/laallomri) and [ Kai](https://twitter.com/kaiphasma) who helped me beta-read this.
> 
> The chant sort of thing Allura and Shiro say when the solstice starts comes from [ Carmina Gadelica Vol. III](https://www.patheos.com/blogs/fromacommonwell/2017/12/22-celtic-winter-solstice-customs-traditions/). I drew inspiration from several Celtic customs for this story.
> 
> Title comes from the song by The Beatles

Keith threw himself into the snow, his eyes closing as he basked into the feeling of the moment. He had grown accustomed to the snow by now. Twelve years of travelling back and forth from Iacerene to Iocariel, and spending the winter solstice up there in Iacerene’s sun palace, had made his heart grow fond of the realm’s weather. 

He slightly shifted when he felt a mass of body fall next to him, and he opened his eyes to find Lance smiling at him. The two of them burst into giggles, their round of games in the snow making them tired and happy altogether. Keith didn’t dare to move a bone; he just wanted to stay in the moment with his best friend as the sun began to fall and the moon rose into the sky, making him feel tireless and reckless.

The two of them watched in silence as the sky turned into a darker shade of blue, the stars and the moon illuminating their surroundings. Keith turned to look at Lance and found his pointy ears perked down as he watched the sky with utter fascination, his face markings glowing in the dark of the night and shedding a golden light that brightened Keith’s features. Keith smiled softly and grabbed one of Lance’s hands.

“I really like the night,” Lance whispered softly, his eyes trained on the moon above him. “It reminds me of you.”

“What’s your favourite thing about it?” Keith asked, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

Lance turned to him then, a grin spreading through his lips. “I really like the stars, I love how they glow like gems in the dark. I wish I could hold them or get lost in them. They’re so beautiful.”

Keith’s eyes widened then, his brain filling with an idea far too good for him to ignore. He stood up and walked towards a lake near them, the sound of Lance’s footsteps against the snow quickly following behind. He could hear Lance asking him where he was going, the curiosity and worry tangible in his voice. Keith turned to him and motioned for Lance to follow him, the promise of an explanation clear in his eyes.

Keith kneeled down in front of the frozen lake and carefully placed a hand over the cold ice, his fingers twitching. He waited for the ice to slowly melt away into water, the sight of it making Lance hum behind him in awe. Keith smiled, pleased with himself, then cupped as much water as he could in his hands and turned towards Lance. He motioned for Lance to look at the water he was cupping, the way the stars reflected in it as though Keith was holding them in his hands.

Keith stared in awe as Lance’s face marks lit up even brighter than usual, the golden light emanating from them gracing Keith’s cheeks and forehead and nose. He looked so happy, and so dazzling, and so  _ beautiful _ \--the most beautiful Keith had ever seen someone be. Lance smiled and cupped Keith’s hands in his, his eyes trained on the water Keith was holding, and Keith’s cheeks felt warm and his breath caught, and he knew in that moment.  _ He knew _ .

 

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Lance, _

 

_ I’m writing you this letter to tell you something I’ve been unable to for the past six years. I know it might come as a surprise for you, but I’ve known this for a long time now. Do you remember that winter solstice we were playing in the snow after eating way too many bilberries? We were twelve back then, and we tried to spend all days of the festival together because we hated to be apart from each other. Well, actually I still hate to be apart from you, but that’s not what I’m trying to say into this letter.  _

_ Do you remember how you told me that you loved the stars and wished you could hold them in your hands, so I cupped the water from the lake and showed it to you and you just--you gleamed, and you looked so beautiful, and my heart jolted against my chest because in that moment I just knew. I knew that if I had to spend every waking moment of my life staring at someone, and loving someone, I would happily do it with you. _

 

* * *

 

 

Keith stood still in the middle of the banquet hall, with his mother standing behind him, and Shiro and Adam standing in the front. His stomach twisted with anxiety at the thought of having to stand out among the crowd of moon elves. He hated to be the centre of attention, especially in occasions such as this one where everyone was so loud and overwhelming, when he would much rather sit quietly in a corner, eating sweets or chatting with one of his close friends. But this year Shiro had been chosen as the son of darkness, the one who had to pass the torch of Iacerene on to the daughter of light, to carry on until the summer solstice next year.

Winter solstices were Keith’s least favourite time of the year, since it meant that once the festival was over, he would have to return to Iocariel and carry on with a much duller life for six months. But the festival also meant he would get a chance to see Lance once again, and he would be lying if he said the thought of it didn’t make his heart jolt with joy. They had seen each other earlier in the year for the summer solstice, the warmth of Lance making Keith feel welcome and happy to be back in Iacerene, where he spent his days and nights learning about the stars and all the cosmos.

He took a deep breath and waited for the sun elves to slowly walk into the banquet hall.They were all wearing their traditional formal wear to welcome the winter, their golden face marks shining brightly as they stepped into the palace to greet Shiro and all the moon elves standing around them. Keith searched for Lance between all faces, his heart racing with excitement, but he was unable to find him.

He carefully watched as his old friend Allura walked towards the middle of the hall, everyone around quickly leaving space for her to walk with no problem. She looked regal and beautiful, to say the least. Her silver dress stood out from the crowd of reds and goldens. She had been chosen as the daughter of light earlier that year, and she had taken her new duties with grace and honour, her determination to follow in her mother’s footsteps proving that she had always been the perfect candidate.

She exchanged a look with Keith for a brief moment, a smile tugging on her lips, then turned towards Shiro, who patiently waited for her. She turned to look at her people, radiant as the sun, then stood right before Shiro as it was custom to for the beginning of the festivities. The two of them nodded at each other, and Keith noticed Adam was nudging Shiro reassuringly. Keith closed his eyes as everyone around him prepared to start the festivities, and opened them when he heard Allura’s gentle voice echo around the hall.

“I am the daughter of light,” she said solemnly, “and I pledge my allegiance to the realm of Iacerene on this winter solstice, to carry on the work of my friends, the moon elves, and carry the torch until the next summer solstice.”

Keith watched as Shiro placed a hand on Allura’s shoulders and smiled, Adam cheering him on from the back. “I am the son of darkness,” he continued, “and I pledge my allegiance to the realm of Iocariel, to carry on the work of my friends, the sun elves, and wait in patience until the next summer solstice.”

The crowd around Keith erupted in a loud round of applause, everyone jumping excitedly at the thought of having a chance to celebrate for a whole week. Adam and Shiro grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him into a hug, which he hesitated to return. He heard several cheers and chants around him, several voices erupting from all around him, and although he really wished he could settle onto a corner and spend the rest of the evening on his own, he couldn’t help but smile a little at the joyful scene before him.

He watched as everyone began to settle down at all the tables set around the halls, everyone dividing into small groups with their friends and family. Shiro and Adam had been invited by Allura and her family to sit down with them, and although Keith was very fond of them, he would much rather spend the first night of the festival with Lance and the rest of their friends.

He searched the tables to find Lance, his heart thudding loudly against his chest in anticipation. Lance was usually the one to search for him, always happy and cheerful to get to celebrate, but Keith couldn’t find him anywhere, and his stomach twisted. He found a seat next to Hunk and Romelle, who were conversing vividly, the two of them sharing stories about their time in Iocariel and how excited both of them were about getting to spend time in Iacerene again. Keith offered the two of them a little smile before continuing to search for Lance around the room.

“Allura and I have been thinking about tying our hands for the next winter solstice, to be able to marry in the next two years,” Romelle commented, her eyes shifting towards the table where Allura was sitting. “We haven’t discussed it with our parents yet, but I’m sure they’ll agree to it.”

“I’m sure they will,” Hunk replied, his eyes glinting with joy. “Ah man, that would be like two years in a row of weddings, after Shiro and Adam’s next year. This is all so exciting.”

Keith smiled then turned to the table where Shiro and Allura were sitting, a glimpse of brown skin and brown hair distracting him from the conversation. “Hey, guys,” he said absentmindedly. “Do any of you happen to know where Lance is?”

“Do you not know?” Romelle asked, her head tilting curiously. Keith turned to look at her and shook his head. “He’s one of Allura’s personal guards now.”

Keith’s eyes widened for a moment, his heart thudding with joy. He turned to look at the table where Lance was sitting now between Allura and Shiro, and for a moment they locked eyes. Lance offered him a little smile before engaging in a conversation with Allura’s parents, making Keith’s cheeks turn into a lovely shade of pink. Keith forced himself to look away from the scene, knowing Hunk and Romelle were probably focused on him and waiting for a reaction. He offered them a shy smile.

“I’m very proud of him,” he whispered, his heart swelling.

Hunk and Romelle nodded at him and continued their conversation, both too engrossed by the happiness of the moment to change the subject. Keith kept trying to steal glances from Lance for the remainder of the evening, his heart hoping that perhaps once dinner was finished Lance would walk towards them and join them for a brief moment before the end of the night, but he never did.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Lance, _

 

_ Do you remember that night right before the winter solstice, when you first told me what you wanted to spend the rest of your life doing? I think we were fourteen at the time, and you looked so handsome in that formal attire your mother had tailored for you earlier that year. I remember my stomach kept jolting whenever I got to see you, because damn you were breathtaking.  _

_ You told me that night that you wanted to be a royal guard because you wanted to protect the ones you loved, and you wanted to be a hero. I remember my heart swelling with pride because of course, of course you wanted to be a hero, and I had no doubt in my mind that you would be, because I know how passionate and dedicated, and  _ loving _ you are. _

_ And then I told you that if I could, I would spend the rest of my life studying the stars and the cosmos, but because Shiro would follow in my father’s footsteps to become the son of darkness, my family would probably never allow it. And then I remember so distinctively how you grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly against your own, then turned to look at me to tell me that I could do anything my heart could wish to, and that you would support me through every step of it without hesitation. And I remember how much I wanted to lean into you and kiss you because sometimes the things you say make my heart so warm, but I didn’t dare to. _

_ I wouldn’t change any moment from that night for anything though. _

 

* * *

 

 

Keith walked into the kitchen the next morning, his heart swelling at the thought of having more opportunities to see Lance now that a new day had started. He noticed the weather had gotten noticeably colder as the night progressed, and he was grateful he had carried a warm cloak with him to endure the festivities. 

He took a seat next to Hunk, who was having breakfast early, and watched as Romelle quietly prepared bread as several other elves scattered around the room. Keith wasn’t personally fond of being surrounded by so many people, but there was a part of him that missed the coziness that came with both of the solstice festivals, and he smiled a little.

“Hey, can you pass me a couple of grains of wheat, they’re stored in one of those cabinets,” Romelle instructed, her thumb pointing at something behind her. “I need to bake so much for this afternoon, and I’m not entirely sure if I’ll be able to finish everything on time.”

Keith nodded quickly, the frustration in Romelle’s voice worrying him a little. He stood up from his seat and retrieved the two grains of wheat Romelle had instructed him to, but she quickly followed him and grabbed a couple of them herself. She whispered her apologies and went back to her original position to continue kneading the dough. Keith walked towards the fire at the corner of the kitchen and noticed there was a shovel laying on top of it. He shrugged and tossed the two grains he had taken in there.

“Has anyone seen Lance this morning?” he asked curiously, his eyes moving from Romelle, who was still busy, to Hunk, who had just finished his breakfast.

The two of them shook their heads. “He had breakfast here earlier, I believe,” Romelle replied, “but neither of us got to see him since we were still asleep.”

“He’s very busy now that he’s a guard,” Hunk explained. “He hardly ever had time to see us even when we were back in Iocariel. Allura was always asking him to help her prepare everything for our trip back here. I guess that’s really not gonna change now that the festival has actually started.”

Keith blinked at Hunk, then let out a sigh and sat back down. He felt his stomach twist as he let Hunk’s words sink in. He had never felt more happy for Lance as he had heard the news of him becoming a guard, but the thought of never getting a chance to talk to him throughout the course of the festival, and not getting to see him except two times a year for the span of a week, was making his heart sink. He shook his head at himself and lifted his eyes to find something to eat.

“Hey, did you toss two grains of wheat into that shovel?” he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned to find his mother curiously tilting her head at him.

Keith nodded. “I did.”

His mother raised her brows in amusement, then offered him a little smile. “Well, they swelled and jumped together,” she explained, then pointed at the two grains now lying on the floor, right next to each other. Keith raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “That’s a good romantic omen. Means good things are coming your way in regards to love.”

Keith’s eyes widened, and he heard a couple of giggles coming from his side. He turned to find Hunk and Romelle looking down at their hands, and rolled his eyes. He told himself to ignore them and proceeded to grab a plate from one of the cabinets to start eating his breakfast. He let out a loud sigh and prepared himself for the long day he was sure would be ahead.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Lance, _

 

_ I know this might not be the best thing to talk about in a love letter, but do you remember that winter solstice I isolated myself from everyone because my father passed away? I think, in a way, all winter solstices are difficult to me because of that, and not just because it means that after the festival is over, I have to go back to Iocariel. Losing my father felt--it felt as though I lost everything. I lost a guide, a mentor who would help guide me through life and all its difficulties. I lost his laughter and the way he would play with me with my toys when I was little. I lost my companion whenever I watched the stars at night, the man who taught me everything I knew about the cosmos. I lost someone I loved, and even though I still had my mother and brother, I couldn’t help but thoroughly wish my father were there too. _

_ And I felt so sad. _

_ And I didn’t want to be with anyone else, I just wanted to be alone and think of all the moments he had spent with me. But you ignored that, and even though I wanted to push you away at first, you knew--you knew how much I needed someone to be there for me. And I remember how you ignored your mother’s pleas for you to go back to your room earlier, just so you could spend an entire evening doing nothing but hug me tightly and cry with me because neither of us was ready to come to terms with what had just happened. And every time I felt sad, you hugged me again, and you did it many times until I slowly, but surely felt better. _

_ And I’m eternally grateful to you for that. _

 

* * *

 

 

Keith placed a basket full of flowers in front of Lance’s door, his heart racing as he thought of Lance waking up early to find someone had left a lovely present there for him. Keith had spent all morning collecting those flowers from the palace’s gardens, memories of him and Lance running around in them when they were children causing a whirlwind through his head. He distinctly remembered Lance pointing at a pair of blue flowers blooming amidst the garden and saying that those were his favourites, so he made it his mission to collect flowers of that kind.

He carefully tucked the letters he had written at the bottom of the basket, his breathing heavy as he thought of Lance finding and possibly reading those letters. It had taken him hours upon hours of thinking about whether or not he should keep those to himself, or actually share them with Lance, but after much consideration, and the possibility of not having a chance to talk to Lance during all days of the festival, he thought perhaps it would be a good idea to let Lance be aware of his feelings, even if it was through letters.

He stood up quickly after leaving the basket, gasping in surprise as he noticed the shadow of a figure moving in the window. He gave one final look at the basket before he began to walk away, the thought of Lance seeing him leave the basket there making his stomach twist. He ran towards the banquet hall where he was sure his friends were already waiting for him, his breakfast fresh and ready.

He took a seat next to Hunk and Romelle, who were chewing happily on pieces of fresh bread that Romelle had been preparing the day prior. He waved at them, then took a look at his plate full of eggs and a salad on the side, and realised his own mother had left that there for him. She had insisted that he would start eating more healthily, especially for breakfast, and although he had been reluctant at first, he definitely didn’t mind the eggs.

“So what are the plans for today?” Hunk asked, his eyes shifting from Keith to Romelle.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “My mother wants me to practice singing with the choir today, so I’ll be ready to be one of the soloists once the solstice takes place. I wish I could spend it with you instead, I’m not sure how willing I am about this whole singing thing.”

Romelle snickered. “Sounds like you’re up for a fantastic day today. I’ve heard the members of the choir are especially excited about the festivities and throwing anyone who isn’t into the lake.” She smiled, then looked down at her plate. “Allura and I agreed to have dinner alone together this evening, when she’s done with all her duties. We haven’t had much time to be alone together, but her parents decided to lift some of the weight of the festival off her shoulders, so I’m really grateful to them. But other than that, I’ll be free almost all afternoon. Why, did you have something in mind?”

Hunk’s eyes widened. “I’m really happy for you and Allura,” he said warmly, then he turned to look at Keith. “I was thinking about the three of us going to the market to pass some time. I would like to get something for my family before the solstice takes place, and I thought it’d be nice to search for something there. I promise to help you escape from that choir if you accompany me.”

Keith snorted and took a bite of his breakfast. “I definitely wouldn’t mind escaping that choir practice to join you in the market,” he mumbled through his mouthful of food, then said, his eyes brightening, “I think I should also try to get at least something small for my mother and brother. It’d be a nice gesture.”

Romelle grinned. “Then we’re settled.”

Keith nodded happily and continued chewing on his breakfast, his eyes shifting towards a piece of bread Hunk had shoved to the side. He hesitated before moving his hand to grab it, his eyes moving to Hunk for approval. When Hunk nodded in his direction he took a bite from it happily. He thought about the last time he had gone to the market with Adam and Shiro, and how Shiro had looked at a little purple gem with hope and determination, but had quickly shrugged away to meet up with Adam and the vendor to discuss the possibility of the two of them getting betrothal rings to exchange with one another.

Keith didn't entirely understand what the deal was with that gem, or why it seemed so important to Shiro, until he remembered the amethyst necklace that always hung around his father’s neck. He made it his mission to get Shiro something similar to that, so he would always carry something that would remind him of their father.

He smiled to himself for a moment, and began to brainstorm ideas of what he could possibly get for his mother at the market. He knew that his mother liked simple things, and although that appeared to make the whole task easier for him, it didn’t. There were so many books she already owned, so many pieces of jewelry that she had gathered through all the years of her life, so many flowers and ornaments that she already owned and kept stored in her room at both palaces, that Keith couldn’t bring himself to think of anything new and unique.

He let out a sigh and finished eating his breakfast, when he noticed a tall figure making his way towards them. His eyes locked with Lance for a moment, and his heart began to race as Lance made his way towards their table, a gentle smile tugging on his lips--a smile as bright as the sun. Keith felt his cheeks begin to warm as he thought of the basket and letters he had left in front of Lance’s door just earlier, and he looked down at his hands, embarrassed. But his thoughts quickly vanished as Lance stood right before them, the happiness of getting to see his friends again banishing any other feeling.

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but he was quickly interrupted by another member of the guard who took his arm. He briefly explained that Princess Allura had to move away from the palace to handle some business, and she required Lance to be there. Keith noticed Lance let out a frustrated sigh before nodding and following the guard around. He locked eyes with Keith for a brief moment and mouthed an  _ I’ll see you soon _ before he disappeared again.

Keith thought maybe he could visit the tailor to ask if he could get a new gown done for his mother on time.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Lance, _

 

_ I remember the first time I ever got to hear you sing. It was one summer actually, after your mother had convinced you to join the choir so you’d get to be one of the main singers at the winter solstice. You had been practicing with the choir for months, and I liked to hang out around it so we wouldn’t be completely apart from one another until practice was over. But then one evening we were washing the dishes together as our mothers prepared the dinner for one of the banquets, and you thought I’d left to grab something from my room, but I returned earlier than I intended to and I caught you singing all on your own. _

_ I remember butterflies wilding around in my stomach, and my ears twitching down in pure bliss, because I’d never heard something so beautiful before. _

_ But of course you panicked a little because I’d never heard you singing without all the noise from the chorus before, and your eyes had widened and I thought for a moment that you’d never talk to me ever again after that. But then we locked eyes, and you calmed down slowly, and I told you how beautiful your voice was because I couldn’t bring myself to hide it from you in that moment. And then you took my hand and you started singing to me and only me, your beautiful eyes locked with mine as you sang a song of love. _

_ And I swear my breath left my lungs. _

 

* * *

 

 

Keith picked a bilberry from the bush, his eyes carefully studying it to see if it was mature enough to be turned into jam. He had learnt a recipe from his mother when he was younger, and although he wasn’t as good as she was at making it, he thought it was decent enough to share with his friends.

He had been picking bilberries almost all morning, a few other sun elves joining him and chatting around him as he did so. It was a tradition for every solstice, and although Keith was used to doing it with Lance right before they raced around and played in the snow, Keith had grown a little fond of the task over time, and didn’t mind doing it on his own. It was probably one of the most entertaining things he had the pleasure to do this year, and he would much rather spend his day picking berries than singing with the choir.

He let out a soft sigh as his basket began to fill, then his eyes widened when a tall figure began to walk towards him. Lance greeted him with a warm smile, the same way he always did, then carefully took a seat next to him to start picking bilberries. Keith blinked at him twice, confusion clear on his face. For a moment Keith wondered if Lance was truly there, or if he was so tired of working under the sun for so many hours, that he was now beginning to hallucinate. Then Lance opened his mouth to speak.

“I know you’re probably surprised I’m here, but your mother told me you’d be picking berries, and I thought it’d be nice to come and help you, especially with all the snow around. You might need a partner or two to help you out,” Lance said softly, his hands lightly brushing Keith’s as they went up to grab the same berry. Keith looked away embarrassed, his cheeks flushing. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Keith quickly shook his head. “I don’t,” he said, “but I thought you’d be busy working with Allura.”

Lance smiled. “She gave me a few hours of freedom. She wanted to spend her morning with Romelle, so I was allowed to do whatever I wanted as long as I returned to work on time. My instinct was to spend my entire morning with you too, but I couldn’t find you at first, so I had to ask Shiro and your mother before I got here. You’re not exactly easy to find.”

Keith chuckled. “To be honest I haven’t had much to do this year at the festival since my brother is busy most of the time, too.”

Lance opened his mouth to speak then quickly closed it, his hands hovering over one of the bilberries. He hesitated for a moment as he placed it in the basket, then he turned to look at Keith curiously. “Would you like me to make you a bilberry bracelet? We haven’t done one of those in years.”

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, his heart racing at the memory of Lance carefully grabbing his hand to thread bilberries around it. He nodded quickly, his eyes moving away so he wouldn’t have to look at Lance as he did it, then he let out a soft gasp when Lance took his hand in his again. The two of them stood in silence for a moment as Lance carefully traced figures on his hand before he began to work on the bracelet. The sweet gesture made Keith’s heart jolt against his chest, but he forced himself to continue working with his other hand.

“What did you do this morning?” Lance asked, his voice distracted. “Before arriving here I mean.”

“Well, I’ve been having breakfast with Hunk and Romelle every morning,” Keith replied, “and I spent some time in the gardens this morning, just to pass the time, before my mom called me out to pick berries.”

Lance nodded, a little smile forming on his lips as he threaded the bilberries around Keith’s wrist. Keith allowed himself to look at Lance, and his chest immediately felt warm. For a brief moment, the two of them locked eyes, Lance’s hand still firm on Keith’s wrist, and the entire world shut down--it was just the two of them, close to one another, the way Keith always hoped it would be.

Lance took a deep breath and looked down at Keith’s wrist distractedly, his head shaking as he muttered something to himself. Keith opened his mouth to ask him what was the problem, then Lance uttered a little  _ ta-da _ as he finished threading Keith’s bracelet. He offered Keith a wide grin as he shoved Keith’s arm away from him and closer to Keith’s chest, making Keith’s heart thud in anticipation.

“Thanks,” Keith muttered, a small smile growing on his lips.

“You’re welcome,” Lance said, his voice soft and tender. He looked down at the bracelet and opened his mouth to speak again, making Keith’s heart race in anticipation. But before Lance was able to utter a word, a guard walked towards them and interrupted their little moment, his eyes hesitant before he grabbed Lance by the shoulder and motioned for Lance to follow him, muttering instructions from Princess Allura for Lance to go and help her handle a situation.

Lance turned to Keith with a frown forming on his lips, his brows knitting together in worry as the guard pushed for him to leave. He took a deep breath and promised Keith they would get to spend an entire day together soon, and Keith nodded at him with a little smile, his chest warming in anticipation of getting to spend an entire day with Lance. Just the two of them.

He prayed to the moon that it would be true.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Lance, _

 

_ I’m pretty sure you don’t really remember this, but it didn’t happen that long ago. It was a winter solstice and I wasn’t feeling so well since it was yet another anniversary about my father’s passing. We were sixteen at the time, and I was feeling very confused about my life decisions. My mother wanted me to consider taking my father’s place as son of darkness when I was older, and although I would have loved to honour my father, I knew that just wasn’t the way. _

_ I remember that year being even colder than the previous ones, and I remember that not even my winter cloak managed to keep me warm. You used to make fun of me because the gloves I had knitted for myself weren’t keeping my hands warm enough, and even though I proudly tried to argue with you, you were right. My hands were freezing, and my body was shivering, and I was undeniably mad at everyone for no reason because everything sucked. _

_ But then you noticed I was cold and you took my hands in yours, and you began to warm them up with no problem, your face markings glowing bright as you smirked down at me. I remembered you said that you would spend your whole life making sure I’m always happy and warm, and I giggled a little because you may not realise it--but sometimes you’re so cute. And you make my heart so warm, and you make me so happy, and it’s in moments like this that the entire world disappears and it’s just you and me. Happy. _

 

* * *

 

 

Keith stepped into a tavern where all his friends were already waiting for him, all of them drinking and singing songs of winter. Keith smiled and took a seat next to them, his eyes roaming around until they locked with Lance’s. He heard himself softly gasp in surprise, and he cursed himself for being so obvious around everyone. He noticed Lance’s lips curled into a gentle smile, and he did his best to return it.

He listened to the story Rolo and Nyma were telling everyone right beside him, the two of them speaking vividly of wild adventures they had encountered while in Iocariel. Keith snorted as Hunk passed him over a mug full of beer, his nostrils flaring as he thought of the first time his friends had shared a drink with him. He took a sip and shifted his eyes towards Rolo and Nyma as they continued their retelling.

It never occurred to Keith that some people might actually enjoy their time in Iocariel--the darkness and isolation providing a certain sort of warmth to everyone who lived there. Iocariel wasn’t nearly as beautiful as Iacerene, and it didn’t provide a view of the sky in the same way Iacerene did, but it was cozy at least--its buildings were embellished with all sort of gems, and although many imagined it to be dark and foreboding, it shined against the dark brown walls of the earth.

“So did you two manage to escape from those guards?” Lance asked, his voice startling Keith and keeping him away from his beer.

“We did, and we held them hostage for a day,” Nyma assured him, her voice amused. “And to think, you didn’t have faith in us.”

“I did have faith in you,” Lance replied, “but I’m not entirely proud of the two of you going around getting in trouble. What if you don’t manage to escape from guards the next time?”

“We’ll make sure you help us out,” Rolo winked. Keith laughed as Lance quietly shook his head, his lips twitching into a smile as he took a sip of his beer.

They spent the rest of the evening drinking and sharing stories, every single one of them having something new to tell after all the months they spent without seeing one other. Keith couldn’t help but to notice the way in which Lance’s pointy ears perked down whenever his friends made him laugh, how his eyes would brighten up whenever he got a chance to tell a joke, how his face markings glowed against the room, and how perfectly they matched with the beautiful uniform he was now wearing.

Keith watched in silence as the night began to set outside the window, his eyes curiously searching for the moon. He heard his friends around him singing songs about love, everyone much too drunk now to do anything else. Keith turned to take another sip of his drink, his ears perking down when he realised Lance was looking at him. Keith opened his mouth to speak, when Romelle stood up from her seat to leave.

“I promised Allura I would spend my night with her, so I’m not wasting any more time drinking and singing horrible songs with you,” she stated.

“But are the songs really horrible if we’re the ones singing them?” Ezor asked, her head tilting in amusement.

“I think it is your voices specifically that make them all the more horrible,” Romelle replied, then let out a laugh. “No, but seriously, I promised her I would be there, and I’d like to spend as much time with her as possible.”

Everyone nodded in unison, their understanding for Romelle’s need to be with her love itching into their hearts and making them warm. Keith watched as everyone started standing up, some whispering things to one another, some inspecting the door with anticipation. Slowly, everyone began to bid their goodbyes and mutter excuses about why they were leaving, and soon enough the tavern began to empty, one by one.

Keith let out a sigh and started walking towards the door, when he felt a hand reach for his wrist. He turned to find Lance staring at him, eyes wide and ears perked down in embarrassment. Keith’s eyes instantly shifted down to inspect their intertwined hands, the way Lance’s fingers burnt against his skin, and his heart began to race in his chest.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Lance asked softly, and Keith shook his head. “I was wondering if we could have a moment together, just the two of us.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly before he took a seat at the table. Lance offered him a little smile and sat in front of him, his eyes moving towards the taverner to ask him for another mug of beer. The man nodded and brought a couple of mugs for the two of them in no time. Keith hesitated before taking a swig of his drink, his eyes curiously searching for Lance.

“How have you been?” Lance asked. “I know we’ve barely had time to talk to each other this festival, and I haven’t gotten a chance to ask you how you’ve been doing.”

“I’ve been okay,” Keith replied, his fingers slowly sliding along the top of his mug, his eyes refusing to meet Lance’s while his heart still thudded loudly against his chest. “My brother and Adam recently gave me a new book about the cosmos, and I’ve been spending the past few months reading it and studying it.” He took a deep breath. “But I’m not ready to leave Iacerene again, you know how it is. I’ve missed you a lot this year, and I’m gonna miss you a lot again once I’m back in Iocariel.”

Keith turned to look at Lance then, and his stomach jolted when he realised the way in which Lance was staring at him. He carefully watched as Lance took one of Keith’s hands in his, and his breath hitched. He didn’t think he had drunk that much that evening, but his head felt dizzy as Lance started tracing figures around his palm, the way he had done many times before, the way he had done only a few days prior. Keith closed his eyes to steady himself, and when he opened them, he realised Lance’s lips had parted to tell him something.

“I’ve missed you too,” Lance whispered, his voice soft and melodious against Keith’s ears, making Keith’s heart itch.

_ Tell him _ , a voice in his head whimpered.  _ Just tell him. _

Keith closed his eyes again, then quickly grabbed Lance’s hands in his. “Is there a chance you’ve been receiving some flowers and letters recently?” he asked, his voice rushed and nervous.

Lance’s face instantly brightened, his marks glowing. He moved himself closer to Keith, the space between their faces growing smaller. Lance nodded, and parted his lips to speak again. But before any words could spill out of his mouth, the taverner interrupted them.

“It’s better if you hurry now and find your way back home,” he said, his voice full of worry. “There’s a terrible snowstorm outside, and you must find a safer place to stay until the weather calms down.”

Keith and Lance turned to look at each other with wide eyes, then quickly rushed outside towards the palace.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Lance, _

 

_ There’s a very sweet memory I share with you, and I wonder if you remember. My mother had gotten me a new romance novel to spend the days at the festival reading. I was really tired of having to spend so much time talking with others, so I went to hide under a tree until I finished the novel. It was the silliest thing, it was a love story between two girls who had fallen in love despite the odds, and had found their way to be together despite living in different places. I’m not sure I liked it that much at first; it wasn’t until I grew up and I reread it that I understood what the two girls went through, and now this story has taken a very special place in my heart.  _

_ I know you’re probably not very interested in hearing about the novels I often read, but that day you had found my hiding place, and went to sit with me, as you always did. You asked me what the novel was about, and I told you everything. You said it sounded like it was very romantic and dreamy, the kind of cheesy stories you liked hearing about too, because you used to swear that one day you would get a dreamy romance like this too. _

_ And it’s all very funny, because all these years I’ve daydreamed about something like this happening between the two of us too. _

 

* * *

 

 

Keith held tightly onto Lance as they both made their way through the snowstorm. He didn’t know how long they had been walking now, but he was sure it had been at least a long while since they had left the tavern, and were merely surviving through the warmth Lance was spreading through his body. He didn’t know how they had gotten lost or have any idea of where they were, but no matter how much he and Lance tried to find the palace, they couldn’t seem to get to it.

Keith realised Lance was only wearing his soldier uniform, and he felt his stomach twist with concern. Despite not knowing how the weather would turn, he had taken his winter cloak with him, and could easily endure the cold, but Lance didn’t, and suddenly he wanted to find a safe haven for them with more urgency.

He briefly let go of Lance’s arm as he explored their surroundings, the trees now full of snow staring at him menacingly as the cold winter air tried to throw him away, face pressed into the snow. He tried to keep his balance every time, his eyes hard and determined. He heard some footsteps following him right behind, and he smiled when he realised Lance had managed to keep his pace and was safe.

The two of them found a little cabin amidst all the tall and hostile trees, and immediately rushed into it. Keith let out a sigh as he took his first step into the cabin, and Lance closed the door behind him. In all his eighteen years of life, he had never been there to witness a snowstorm in Iacerene before, and although he had been intrigued about the idea of seeing one, he wasn’t sure he wanted to relive something like this ever again, especially not when Lance or he could be in danger.

He noticed Lance had spread his arms around his body and shivered slightly as he moved around the cabin. Keith removed his own cloak to wrap it around Lance’s body. Lance turned to look at him with wide eyes full of surprise, and Keith offered him a gentle smile. Lance opened his mouth to speak, but before he was able to say anything, Keith had already walked away from him towards the fireplace in the middle of the small space.

“Do you think it could be dangerous if I go out searching for logs?” Keith asked, his brows furrowing. “I think it might be a good idea to make a fire if you’re still cold.”

Lance shook his head. “Keith--”

Keith turned to look at him, his head tilting with amusement, and Lance rolled his eyes. Keith let out a laugh. “Listen, I know what you’re gonna say, but if we’re gonna be forced to spend the night here, I think we might as well do something to keep us warm.”

Lance didn’t reply. He walked towards the little bed standing at the corner of the cabin, right next to the fireplace. His hand pressed on the red sheets carefully spread around the bed, and a little smile tugged at his lips as his hand moved up and down around it, his fingers twitching. Keith studied the scene before him carefully, and his heart jolted when he noticed Lance threw himself onto the bed and giggled in pure bliss.

Keith hesitated before walking towards him, his chest tugging at him curiously. When Lance realised what Keith was doing, he grinned. “Are you cold?” he asked, his voice gentle.

Keith shook his head. “I’m not letting you give me my cloak back if it means you’ll be the one that’s cold.”

Lance laughed, then patted the bed for Keith to sit right next to him. Keith did as Lance instructed him, and let out a soft gasp when he realised Lance was pressing his head against Keith’s shoulder, his hands moving to spread the cloak between the two of them. Keith’s body instantly turned warm, both from the kind gesture and from the feeling of Lance’s body pressed against his. The two of them pressed their backs against the wall, and allowed themselves to bask in the little moment.

They sat there in silence, Keith enjoying the warmth of Lance’s body keeping him safe from the snow storm outside. Keith closed his eyes. He thought of all the times Lance did everything in his power to keep Keith from being cold during all the winter solstices, and he smiled again, feeling lucky. Lance nudged himself closer to Keith’s neck, and Keith instantly hummed in response, his stomach doing flips as he felt Lance’s breath hot against his neck.

“I love you too,” Lance whispered, his voice tender and muffled against Keith’s neck.

Keith turned to him then, eyes widened in surprise. Lance let out an annoyed groan as Keith pushed him slightly away, interrupting the gentle moment they were sharing. Keith stared at him, mouth agape, brain unable to formulate any words. He searched for an answer in Lance’s eyes, but instead Lance’s features softened and he only offered him a soft smile.

“I read your letters,” Lance began to explain after a moment, and Keith’s body slowly relaxed as he remembered the question he had asked earlier in the tavern. Lance grabbed his hand and pressed a delicate kiss on Keith’s knuckles. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time too, but I didn’t dare to tell you. I thought about doing it this year, but I wasn’t sure if I would upset you with my declarations of love, and then every time I tried to talk to you, someone interrupted me to tell me I had to leave to run errands or protect Allura while she travelled around the realm. And then I saw you leave a basket of flowers in front of my room that morning, and finally  _ I knew _ that I needed a moment just to talk to you.”

“You saw me leave the basket?” Keith asked, voice higher-pitched than usual. He cleared his throat and quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Lance let out a soft giggle that made Keith’s stomach lurch. “I did, but before I got a chance to talk to you, you ran away.”

“Well, you weren’t supposed to see me,” Keith admitted, his eyes fleeting down to his hands. He played with the hem of his vest in embarrassment. “I was hesitant about giving you those letters at first, but then I thought it would be better to let you know how I felt now than never. But I also wasn’t sure how I felt about the idea of you rejecting me, so I hid the letters in the bottom of the basket, and tried to make it seem like the flowers were more of a secret admirer thing.”

Lance quickly moved a hand to cover Keith’s, his thumb slowly tracing figures around Keith’s cold skin. “Trust me, the last thing I would have done was reject you,” he whispered.

Keith turned to look at him, his nose nearly bumping with Lance’s. They stared at each other for a moment, their closeness making Lance’s breath hit Keith’s face. Keith’s eyes shifted to look down at Lance’s lips, and a knot quickly formed in his stomach, full of anticipation. He hesitated before leaning in, his eyes searching for Lance’s approval. Lance leaned towards him too, and Keith knew then, that Lance wanted this kiss as much as he did.

Their lips touched for a brief moment in a short but tender kiss, their face markings glowing in the dark. Keith found that Lance’s lips were as soft as he had imagined--if not softer. And he wanted to get another taste of them. He let out a sigh the moment Lance parted from him to take a deep breath, then Keith lurched towards him again, his hands quickly moving to touch the back of Lance’s neck. He heard Lance hum into the kiss and stopped himself from smiling so their lips wouldn’t part. He kissed and kissed and kissed Lance until the two of them needed air, and after a brief moment of being apart, he pushed Lance closer to him once more.

They decidedly stopped kissing for a moment before they settled themselves in the bed, their arms wrapping around each other as they drifted off to sleep. Keith let out a sigh as he watched Lance slowly close his eyes, his features so ethereal and beautiful and calming that it made Keith’s heart race again. He pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Lance’s nose before he drifted off to sleep as well, his eyes closing as he basked in the calm of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Dear Lance, _

 

_ If there were enough words in this world to explain how much I love you, I would never stop talking. You are indeed the sun that wakes every morning, the light that shines and illuminates the universe. Sometimes I stop to think about how beautiful your smile is, and how much joy it brings to others merely by looking at it. You are so brave, and kind and generous to others. I can’t begin to imagine a world where all the people who know you don’t love you.  _

_ If I could, I would give you all the kisses and tender touches, and give you all your favourite flowers to express all my love. But no matter how many things I think of, nothing seems to be enough to tell you how much I love you, how much I long for you, how much I think about you when we’re apart. You are the most wonderful person I’ve ever had the luck to meet, and every day I’m so grateful I got the chance to fall in love with someone like you. _

_ So here I lay down my last letter and open my heart for you. Because no matter if I am in Iocariel or Iacerene, it is when I’m with you that I am home. _

 

* * *

 

 

Keith woke up the next morning with his face pressed against Lance’s chest, his arms wrapped around Lance’s stomach. He let out a loud sigh and shifted slightly under Lance’s hold, then his eyes widened when he realised Lance had moved a little too. Keith looked up to find Lance was staring at him, his eyes full of love and adoration, the kind of look that Keith thought only existed in the love stories he liked to read about. He took a deep breath, then pressed his thumb against Lance’s cheek, then planted a quick and chaste kiss on his lips.

“Good morning to you too,” Lance whispered. His eyes moved over to the tangle that was their legs, then he let out a giggle. “I hope you had a good night’s sleep.”

Keith smiled. “I did,” he said. “Thank you for keeping me warm all night.”

Lance looked down at his hands, his pointy ears perking down and turning a lovely shade of crimson. Keith took Lance’s hand in his. “Thank you for sharing your cloak with me.”

Keith nodded and together they stood up from the bed, the two of them stealing shy glances at each other as they moved. They agreed to explore outside the cabin to check on the weather, the two of them walking outside hand in hand. When they realised the snowstorm had stopped in the middle of the night, they decided to walk outside the cabin to investigate what they had found themselves stuck in.

They stepped out into the snow, their eyes growing more curious by the second. Neither of them had ever been to this place, and the more they delved into the trees, the more interested they grew. Keith looked up at the sky, searching for a hint of a star, but instead discovered the sun was set towards the east, on the opposite side of where they were heading. It didn’t occur to him that they had gone in the opposite direction from Iacerene, until he looked to his side and noticed a large, maroon rock standing far from their reach--the entrance to Iocariel.

“Lance--”

Lance turned to look at him, his head tilting with curiosity. He had been walking ahead of him, searching for any clues about their whereabouts, and his eyes widened when Keith pointed at the giant rock he had discovered moments earlier. “Are we--?”

“We’re in between the realms,” Keith stated, his heart racing fast against his chest. He grinned. “I didn’t even know a place like this existed.”

Lance ran towards him and jumped excitedly. “Do you think--?” he began to ask, then his stomach rumbled, and his smile turned into a frown.

“Are you hungry?” Keith asked, his voice full of worry. He looked down at his stomach and felt it twisting and roaring, begging for food. He grabbed one of Lance’s arms. “It’s better if we head back to the palace now. The ceremony will start soon, and we need to get something for breakfast.”

Lance nodded and walked towards the sun, Keith quickly following him behind. They walked in silence, both of them too hungry to muster up any words, but Keith smiled a little when he noticed one of Lance’s hands had slipped through his.

The way back home was much faster than the night before, now that all was clear and the snow storm had stopped. The palace warmly welcomed them inside as they rushed back in searching for something to eat. Keith quickly tugged at Lance’s hand for Lance to follow him to the kitchens, but then the two realised with wide eyes that the ceremony had already begun at the banquet hall.

The two of them gave each other a look before they let go of each other’s hands and began to walk towards their respective sides in the banquet hall. Keith stretched his hand as he allowed himself to bask in the ghost of Lance’s hand as he walked. He turned his head to see if he could catch Lance among the crowd, and smiled at him when they briefly locked eyes. He watched as Lance took his place with the other guards, as close to Allura as they could, then Keith settled himself on his side next to Adam and close to Shiro.

He noticed his mother was standing right behind them, and she gave Keith a stern look as though reprimanding him for being late, but he shook his head and hoped that her anger would pass. He turned to look at Shiro who was standing right before Allura, a torch in his hands. They shared some words with each other quietly, Shiro’s hand extending for Allura to touch the torch. Then they circled around the room until Allura was in Shiro’s place, and Shiro in Allura’s, then both opened their mouths to speak.

_ "Welcome to you, sun of the seasons, as you walk the height of your sky; your steps are strong upon ascent, you are the joyful mother of the sky. You settle down in the sea of destruction, without harm or without fear; you rise up on the peaceful arc, as a young queen in bloom.” _

Keith watched with a small grin as the room erupted in thunderous applause, everyone happy to welcome the new season and everything that awaited in the next year. Keith found himself clapping with the crowd too, his eyes searching for Lance to offer him a smile. When he did, the two shared a knowing look to hang out with each other once everyone began to settle around the tables.

Allura carried the torch towards the corner of the room and placed it right in the middle for everyone to see. The entire room lit up with bright and long torches appearing all around it. Keith stared at them in awe, his eyes flicking from one torch to another in curiosity. He walked over to study one of them as everyone began to settle down in tables or dance around, then smiled as he noticed the blue flowers growing at the bottom of each torch.

He moved towards one of the banquet tables to search for sweets to eat until the proper food was served, his eyes immediately lighting up when he noticed a plate full of apple pastries longingly waiting for him. His hands quickly moved over to grab one of them and take a bite, when he felt a hand relentlessly patting his shoulder. He turned to find Lance smiling at him.

“When you finish your dessert, would you like to dance a piece with me?” he asked gently, his palm reaching out for Keith to take.

Keith took another bite of his pastry and nodded quickly. He hesitated before taking another bite and grabbing Lance’s hand, the memory of one final letter he had written without getting a chance to deliver floating through his head. He placed the pastry aside and began searching through his pockets until he found the letter tucked in one of his pocket vests. He took it out and handed it to Lance, then he finished eating his pastry.

“I wanted to give you this one last,” he said softly, and watched with curiosity as Lance opened it.

He took a deep breath as Lance began to read his letter, his heart beating loudly with anticipation, and his ears perking down. Lance took his time reading over the letter, his face softening by the second, and his markings glowing with each passing word. By the time he was done, he looked at Keith in the same way he had done early in the morning, when they had woken up tangled between each other, and Keith’s heart felt warm all over again.

“I love you too,” he whispered again, and his words had the same effect on Keith as they had the first time. Keith’s ears perked down as he blushed. “There’s something I have to ask you.”

Keith looked at him curiously, his head tilting to the side as he waited for Lance to give him an answer. “What is it?”

“I was wondering if maybe you’d like for us to meet in that cabin every weekend. It’s okay if you say no, I know things might get busy and all, but it’s a good middle point, and I would hate having to wait another six months to get to kiss you again. But again, I know you could be busy, so don’t feel pressured to say--”

Keith let out a giggle before he leaned to kiss Lance again, his eyes closing in delight as he felt the soft touch of Lance’s lips against his own. When they parted, Keith offered Lance a gentle smile before taking his hand. “I would love to do that.”

Lance glowed again, and it was as beautiful as the first time Keith had seen him do it.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith looked out the window before him, his eyes staring in utter fascination as he watched the greens and blues and pinks outside the cabin. He hardly ever got a chance to see what spring looked like outside of Iocariel, and he regretting missing out on all the beauty of it. He thought about going outside to explore all the trees and study the bright green leaves, when he heard a door open behind him. He turned to find Lance grinning at him, his face markings already shining.

Keith ran over to embrace him, and soon enough their hands were already cupping each other’s faces before they leaned in and kissed in between giggles. When they separated, Keith made sure to plant a kiss on top of Lance’s nose to watch as the light of Lance’s markings flickered with joy.

Keith smiled and searched through his pockets to see if he could find a little pendant he had stored in there to give to Lance. It was a star pendant he had crafted during his time in Iocariel, one he hoped shined as bright as Lance, but had a little bit of himself in it too. Lance took it in his hand and studied it for a brief moment, his pointy ears twitching curiously. He turned to look at Keith and planted a kiss on his forehead before Keith burst out giggling.

“This is so beautiful,” Lance whispered. “I didn’t know you knew how to make things like this.”

“There’s a lot you can learn in Iocariel when you have nothing else to do,” Keith laughed, “and I wanted to give you something special for the question I’m about to ask.”

Keith took Lance’s hand in his and watched as Lance’s eyes slowly widened, his body freezing as Keith opened his mouth to speak again.

Keith looked down at their clasped hands and mustered up the courage to speak, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Lance, violet locked with dark blue, and the room shone brightly with gold and silver. “I wanted to ask you if you’d like to make our relationship formal on this winter solstice, so we would be able to marry next year, right after Allura and Romelle.”

Lance opened his mouth to speak then quickly closed it, his markings flickering the way they did when he was the happiest. He leaned in to plant a long, passionate kiss on Keith’s lips, the kind of kiss they shared whenever they reunited after spending long apart from one another. Keith’s hands quickly moved to the back of Lance’s neck, desperate and eager. When they separated, Lance let out a soft sigh against Keith’s ears, making them twitch in anticipation. “Yes,” Lance breathed before planting another hungry kiss on Keith’s lips. “Yes,” he breathed again, now more frantically.

Keith couldn’t begin to formulate enough words to express the happiness he felt in that moment, so he just made it his mission to express it by continuing to make Lance happy. They threw themselves together onto the bed they had shared many times now, giggling as Keith helped place the pendant around Lance’s neck. They stared at each other for a brief moment before they burst into giggles again, and then they kissed and they kissed and they kissed.

And then they kissed again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I hope it was enjoyable! If you ever want to gush to me about klance or talk about anything, you can find me on Twitter ([roymvstangs](https://twitter.com/roymvstangs)) and Tumblr ([bleulily](http://bleulily.tumblr.com/))


End file.
